Brotherhood Without Banners
|totalstrength = 49,873 |monthchange = Either , , or |avgstrength = 6,234 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 11 / 36 (30.56%) |rank = |score = 0.41 }} Brotherhood Without Banners (BWB) is a small alliance on the Multi-Colored sphere. It was founded on 8/04/13. History The alliance was found on 8/04/2013 by Grizz. Recently his account was purged and Redhavk1 took over as the Owner. Redhavk1 than instated a charter and Gov't and was assigned as the leader, Chief Executive Officer (CEO), of the alliance. The alliance is currently guarded by the Terran Empire as a protectorate. Charter Brotherhood Without Banners Preamble - This charter serves as the guiding hand of the alliance and therefore has been agreed upon by all nations. Article I - Government Chief Executive Officer (5*) (CEO): - The leader of the alliance, has the authority to act unilaterally in the best interests of the alliance. - May, but is not required to, also hold one or more Gov’t positions. - May appoint or remove any member to any position in the alliance. - May choose to take direct control over any office, for the best interests of the alliance. - Is expected to, but not required to, discuss all major decisions that are not time critical with the other 5 stars. - Has final approval or rejection of all treaties. - Is the only one able to declare the alliance at war. - Position is permanent, except for retirement or removal. If the CEO is lost or remove from office the five stars simply move up and replace. Chief Administrative Officer(s) (5*) (CAO): - The heads of the 4 departments; Defense, Foreign Affairs, Finance, and Internal Affairs - May appoint staff as needed to effectively operate their departments. - Are expected to assist in other departments as needed to maintain alliance operations. - When a seat is vacant, new Chief Administrative Officers must be approved by majority vote of other 5 stars.. - May be removed from office by unanimous vote of other 5 stars. - Expected to discuss and vote on all alliance matters that are not time critical. - May willingly retire to a High Advisor position. Deputy Administrative Officer(s) (DAO): - May be appointed by the CAO of there respected department, or CEO to any department. - May be replaced if proven to be ineffective in there respected department. - Multiple Deputies may be assigned to there respected departments on the approval of the CEO. - May or may not have moderation abilities in there respected department. This is solely base on the policy of the CAO of that department. High Advisor: - May be appointed by the CEO upon approval of the CAOs. - Has the same access as the CAOs, but lacks moderation abilities. - May take part in discussion of Gov’t, but lacks the ability to vote. Advisor -May be appointed by CAOs, upon approval of the CEO. -Has the same access as the DAOs but lacks moderation abilities. Article II - Official Color Currently the alliance will maintain a Multi-Colored policy. This is expected to change however in the future. Article III - Raiding Raiding is strictly forbidden. Any attacks on members will be treated as a defensive battle and orders will be issued to attack the nation who attacked our own. Article IV - We’re Totally Not Done This charter will be replaced in 30 days or less. Redhavk1 - Chief Executive Officer